You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by JenRar
Summary: Ranger & Stephanie have a lot to think about regarding their "non-relationship" relationship at Tank & Lula's wedding. Sad-ish Babe songfic based on "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This" by Toby Keith.


_Disclaimer: JE owns them. I do not. Songfic based on "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This" by Toby Keith._

~oooOOOooo~

**You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This**

~oOo~

**Stephanie's POV**

~oOo~

_I got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time_

~oOo~

Tank and Lula's wedding was a blast—big, bold, and anything but shy, just like the couple themselves. Now, here you and I are, dancing at the wedding reception, because that's just what the Maid of Honor and Best Man do. There's something different tonight. I wasn't totally surprised when you kissed me, since we've been stealing kisses from one another almost the entire time we've known each other. But tonight...

~oOo~

_There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity_

~oOo~

My body always feels alive when you're near me, but tonight, I feel like I can see the sparks between us, can see them in your eyes. Like it isn't just me that's affected and alive; it's us.

~oOo~

_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around_

~oOo~

If you keep kissing me, I'm going to forget your life doesn't "lend itself to relationships." I'll let you lead, and all I'll be able to concentrate on is your kiss, without any rational thought. If you keep kissing me like this and your view hasn't changed, I know you'll break my heart.

~oooOOOooo~

**Ranger's POV**

~oOo~

_They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believed we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again_

~oOo~

I swallow hard, afraid of losing my cool, when seeing how unbelievable you look tonight. Our lips meet, and I can't stop the moan that escapes.

_Friends, Carlos. You are friends,_ I try to tell myself, hoping to force myself into believing it. If I can't believe it, what makes us think everyone out there will?

~oOo~

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
Girl you've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know_

~oOo~

The guys at work are always telling me what a cute couple we make, how good we look together, how much happier I am when I'm with you. But I sent you back to the cop, and instead of fighting for me, you went. You haven't told me you love me. Have you told told him? Tonight, you look so perfect, and your movements are like liquid gold. I've never felt like this looking at you before, and I'm not sure how to handle it.

~oOo~

_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around_

~oOo~

Stephanie... Babe. All these thought keep swirling in my head. If you keep kissing me like you're kissing me now, I'm going to forget all about the cop and have my way with you here, on the dance floor, in front of everyone. If you don't mean it, don't kiss me like this, Steph, but _Dios,_ if you do...

~oOo~

_They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believed we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again_

~oOo~

I keep saying we're just friends, but maybe they're right. Maybe I am falling in love with you. What if you don't want me the same way? I'm scared to death of admitting that I love you, only to be rejected, but when you kiss me like that, I can't help but think you love me back. I pour every emotion I have for you into my kisses on the dance floor tonight. If you love me as much as I love you, show me, Babe. Kiss me again; don't ever stop.


End file.
